1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing of a semiconductor device and a substrate processing apparatus, for processing a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, a semiconductor device such as a DRAM includes a metal oxide film formed as a capacitor insulating film. The metal oxide film is formed, for example, on a metal film formed as a lower electrode. Note that the metal oxide film can obtain high dielectric constant when it is crystallized, and therefore is formed under a high temperature so as to be crystallized. For example, the metal oxide film is formed at a high temperature as much as possible in an endurable range in the manufacturing step.
However, when the metal oxide film is formed at the high temperature so as to be crystallized, a base metal thin film is oxidized in some cases. For example, a STO (strontium titanate (SrTiO3)) film, which is highly expected as a capacitor insulating film after the 40 nm generation, can be formed, while being crystallized, by performing film deposition by an ALD method in which organic metal source gas and ozone (O3) gas are alternately supplied at a high temperature of 400° C. or more. However, in this case, ruthenium (Ru) constituting the base metal thin film is exposed to ozone (O3) gas at 400° C. or more to be oxidized to RuO2, and crystal grains constituting the metal thin film is abnormally grown to break through the STO film in some cases.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing of a semiconductor device capable of suppressing oxidization of the metal thin film at the time of forming the metal oxide film on the metal thin film, and a substrate processing apparatus.